Phoenix Rising: A Score Card
by Ember Ice
Summary: The official Character Guide to the 'Phoenix' Trilogy by Ember Ice. CURRENTLY NOT ACCEPTING OCS. If you are interested, PM me and we can discuss the idea for future 'books'
1. Cannon XMen

**After thinking it over, I decided to re-vamp the Score card (already, I know...)**

**Now, everyone will have their own page. One for Cannon X-Men, for the OC X-Men, one for Cannon Brotherhood... well, you get the idea!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CANNON X-MEN<strong>_

**Name: **Professor Charles Xavier**  
>Age: <strong>50+**  
>Alias: <strong>Professor X**  
>Powers: <strong>Telepathy**  
>Hair: <strong>N/A**  
>Eyes: <strong>Blue

XXX

**Name: **Logan (Formerly James Howlett)**  
>Age: <strong>Unknown**  
>Alias: <strong>Wolverine**  
>Powers: <strong>Healing, Bone Claws (replaced with Implanted Adamantium Skeleton) **  
>Hair: <strong>Black**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

**Name: **Ororo Munroe**  
>Age: <strong>30s (mid)**  
>Alias: <strong>Storm**  
>Powers: <strong>Weather Manipulation**  
>Hair: <strong>White**  
>Eyes: <strong>Blue

XXX

**Name: **Henry 'Hank' McCoy**  
>Age: <strong>late 20s/early 30s**  
>Alias: <strong>Beast**  
>Powers: <strong>Enhanced Strength and Agility**  
>Hair: <strong>Blue**  
>Eyes: <strong>Blue

XXX

**Name: **Scott Summers**  
>Age: <strong>20  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Cyclopse**  
>Powers: <strong>Optic Blast (uncontrolled)**  
>Hair: <strong>Brown**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

**Name: **Jean Grey**  
>Age: <strong>20**  
>Alias: <strong>N/A**  
>Powers: <strong>Telepathy, Telekinesis**  
>Hair: <strong>Red**  
>Eyes: <strong>Green

XXX

**Name: **N/A**  
>Age: <strong>19**  
>Alias: <strong>Rogue**  
>Powers: <strong>Energy Absorption and Duplication**  
>Hair: <strong>Dark Auburn with White Shock**  
>Eyes: <strong>Grey

XXX

**Name: **Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde**  
>Age: <strong>18**  
>Alias: <strong>Shadowcat**  
>Powers: <strong>Molecular Manipulation**  
>Hair: <strong>Brown**  
>Eyes: <strong>Cornflower Blue

XXX

**Name: **Kurt Wagner**  
>Age: <strong>18**  
>Alias: <strong>Nightcrawler**  
>Powers: <strong>Teleportation**  
>Hair: <strong>Black/Blue**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown/Yellow

XXX

**Name: **Remy Le Beau**  
>Age: <strong>22**  
>Alias: <strong>Gambit**  
>Powers: <strong>Kenetic Energy manipulation, Empathy**  
>Hair: <strong>Brown**  
>Eyes: <strong>Black and Red

XXX

**Name: **Piotr 'Pete' Rasputin**  
>Age: <strong>19**  
>Alias: <strong>Colissus**  
>Powers: <strong>Super-Strength, Metal shell**  
>Hair: <strong>Black**  
>Eyes: <strong>Blue

XXX

**Name: **Robert 'Bobby' Drake**  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Alias: <strong>Iceman**  
>Powers: <strong>Ice creation and manipulation**  
>Hair: <strong>Dirty Blond/ Brown**  
>Eyes: <strong>Blue

XXX

**Name: **Amara Aquilla**  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Alias: <strong>Magma**  
>Powers: <strong>Earth element creation and manipulation**  
>Hair: <strong>Brown**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

**Name: **Alex Summers**  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Alias: <strong>Havok**  
>Powers: <strong>Cosmic Energy Conversion (Expelled through hands)**  
>Hair: <strong>Blond**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

**Name: **Sam Guthrie**  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Alias: <strong>Cannonball**  
>Powers: <strong>Thermo-Chemical Energy Field Propulsion (expels energy from his skin as propulsion agent)**  
>Hair: <strong>Blond**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

**Name: **Jubilation 'Jubilee' Lee**  
>Age: <strong>15**  
>Alias: <strong>Jubilee**  
>Powers: <strong>Plasma Blasts**  
>Hair: <strong>Black**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

**Name: **Jamie Madrox**  
>Age: <strong>14**  
>Alias: <strong>Multiple**  
>Powers: <strong>Self-Duplication**  
>Hair: <strong>Brown**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

**Name: **Roberto De Costa**  
>Age: <strong>16**  
>Alias: <strong>Sunspot**  
>Powers: <strong>Converts Solar energy into strength**  
>Hair: <strong>Black**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

**Name: **Rahne Sinclair**  
>Age: <strong>15**  
>Alias: <strong>Wolfsbane**  
>Powers: <strong>Lupine Transformation, Canine Senses**  
>Hair: <strong>Auburn**  
>Eyes: <strong>Green

XXX

**Name: **Ray Crisp**  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Alias: <strong>Berzerker**  
>Powers: <strong>Electric Manipulation**  
>Hair: <strong>Blond**  
>Eyes: <strong>Blue

XXX

**Name: **Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock**  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Alias: <strong>Psylocke**  
>Powers: <strong>Telepathy, Telekinesis, Psychic Formations **  
>Hair: <strong>Black with thick purple streaks**  
>Eyes: <strong>X

XXX

**Name: **Joshua 'Jay' Guthrie**  
>Age: <strong>14**  
>Alias: <strong>Icarus**  
>Powers: <strong>Flight, Accelerated Healing Factor, sound mimicry**  
>Hair: <strong>X**  
>Eyes: <strong>X

XXX

**Name: **Amanda Sefton**  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Alias: <strong>Daytripper**  
>Powers: <strong>Magic, Teleportation, Illusions and Hypnotism**  
>Hair: <strong>Drk. Brown**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! All the cannon X-Men (at least the ones CURRENTLY planned =D)<strong>


	2. OC XMen

**Now, for the main team (so far!) The J-Crew!**

**XXX**

_**OC X-MEN**_

**Name:** Alex Malone**  
>Age: <strong>16**  
>Alias: <strong>Rebirth**  
>Power: <strong>Transforming decaying organic matter into temporarily-animated creatures  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Dark green**  
>Hair: <strong>light brown/dirty blond  
><strong>Creator: <strong>Rook2Pwn

XXX

**Name: **Alexander 'Xander' James Telford**  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Alias: <strong>Smoke**  
>Power: <strong>Sumbimination, emits neurotoxin**  
>Eyes: <strong>Amber**  
>Hair: <strong>Darkest Brown  
><strong>Creator: <strong>Shadow Hand Zealot

XXX

**Name: **Alison 'Ali' Grace Shaw**  
>Age: <strong>15**  
>Alias: <strong>Decode**  
>Power: <strong>cantranslate any language/form of language**  
>Eyes: <strong>purple-grey**  
>Hair: <strong>Wavy, brown. One pink highlight  
><strong>Creator: <strong>?

XXX

**Name: **Allen Chapel**  
>Age: <strong>18**  
>Alias: <strong>Alpha  
><strong>Power:<strong> Technopath  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Icy blue  
><strong>Hair: <strong>short, black, spiky  
><strong>Creator: <strong>?

XXX

**Name:** Avalon 'Ava' Bronte  
><strong>Age: <strong>17  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Tempest  
><strong>Power:<strong> Storm Controle**  
>Eyes: <strong>Gun Mettle**  
>Hair: <strong>Mocha with Amaranth streaks  
><strong>Creator: <strong>Ember Ice

XXX

**Name: **Kane Navin**  
>Age: <strong>16**  
>Alias: <strong>Stealth**  
>Power:<strong> Invisibility, can stick to walls**  
>Eyes: <strong>hazel**  
>Hair: <strong>dark brown, short, messy  
><strong>Creator: <strong>Mavrik Zero

XXX

**Name: **Kyra Flynn**  
>Age: <strong>15**  
>Alias: <strong>Black Cat**  
>Power: <strong>feline qualities, enhanced abilities**  
>Eyes:<strong> Amber**  
>Hair: <strong>Auburn  
><strong>Creator: <strong>Cloudy-theNightMareQueen

XXX

**Name: **Lynx Lexington**  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Alias: <strong>Chain**  
>Power: <strong>Can pull super-strong chains from wounds**  
>Eyes: <strong>haunted, yellow-orange**  
>Hair: <strong>Steel Grey  
><strong>Creator: <strong>San child of the wolves

XXX

**Name:** Natasha Dugan**  
>Age: <strong>25**  
>Alias: <strong>Hack**  
>Power: <strong>Technopath**  
>Eyes: <strong>blue**  
>Hair: <strong>long, light brown (worn up: braid or pony)  
><strong>Creator: <strong>StormyNightengale

XXX

**Name: **Teala Criescent**  
>Age: <strong>16**  
>Alias:<strong> Zephyr**  
>Power: <strong>Aerokenesis**  
>Eyes: <strong>blue-grey**  
>Hair: <strong>black  
><strong>Creator: <strong>Darkness' Forbidden Scribe

XXX

**Name: **Xalvador Achilles**  
>Age: <strong>15**  
>Alias: <strong>Aether**  
>Power: <strong>Molecular manipulation**  
>Eyes: <strong>Grey**  
>Hair: <strong>dark brown, messy  
><strong>Creator: <strong>?

XXX

**Name: **Melanie 'Mel' Gwyn**  
>Age: <strong>15**  
>Alias: <strong>Pixie**  
>Power: <strong>Hallucinogenic Dust, Flight**  
>Eyes: <strong>Black eyeballs with pink iris'**  
>Hair: <strong>hot pink pixie cut**  
>Creator: <strong>InTheRainwithoutmyumbrella

XXX

**Name: **Ruby Severn**  
>Age: <strong>16**  
>Alias: <strong>Scathach**  
>Power: <strong>Sirenic Qualities, Empathy**  
>Eyes: <strong>Dark Grey**  
>Hair: <strong>Red**  
>Creator: <strong>Shatteringstar

XXX


	3. Cannon Brotherhood

**Good or Bad? You decide! ; )**

**(thanks to everyone for pointing out this slip to me. I used the same form for all of the lists, so I must have double-saved a file.)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cannon Brotherhood<em>**

**Name: **Raven Darkhole**  
>Age: <strong>40s**  
>Alias: <strong>Mystique**  
>Powers: <strong>Shapeshifting**  
>Hair: <strong>Red**  
>Eyes: <strong>Yellow

XXX

**Name: **Lance Alvers**  
>Age: <strong>19**  
>Alias: <strong>Avalanche**  
>Powers: <strong>Geokenetic**  
>Hair: <strong>Brown**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

**Name: **Pietro Maximoff**  
>Age: <strong>19**  
>Alias: <strong>Quicksilver**  
>Powers: <strong>Super Speed**  
>Hair: <strong>White**  
>Eyes: <strong>Blue

XXX

**Name: **Wanda Maximoff**  
>Age: <strong>19**  
>Alias: <strong>Scarlet Witch**  
>Powers: <strong>Hex powers and reality warping**  
>Hair: <strong>Black**  
>Eyes: <strong>Blue

XXX

**Name: **Fred Dukes**  
>Age: <strong>19**  
>Alias: <strong>Blob**  
>Powers: <strong>Super Strength  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Blond**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

**Name: **Todd Tolanski**  
>Age: <strong>18**  
>Alias: <strong>Toad**  
>Powers: <strong>Super-human long tong, immobilizing secreted mucus, regenerative healing factor, adhesive saliva  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Brown**  
>Eyes: <strong>Yellow

XXX

**Name: **St John Allyrdice  
><strong>Age: <strong>18**  
>Alias: <strong>Pyro**  
>Powers: <strong>Fire manipulation  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Blond**  
>Eyes: <strong>Green

XXX

**Name: **Lorna Dane**  
>Age: <strong>16**  
>Alias: <strong>Polaris**  
>Powers: <strong>Magnetic Field Manipulation  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Blond (short top layer) and Green**  
>Eyes: <strong>Green

XXX


	4. OC Brotherhood

**All OCs beleong to their respective owners.**

**XXXXXXX**

_**OC BROTHERHOOD**_

**BROTHERHOOD**

**Name: **Conrad**  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Alias: <strong>Darkness**  
>Power: <strong>Darkness & Shadow Manipulation  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Black**  
>Hair: <strong>Black**  
>Creator: <strong>Blue-Red-Ninja

XXX

**Name: **Shane Carson**  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Alias: <strong>Shadow Soul**  
>Power: <strong>Shadow Manipulation**  
>Eyes: <strong>Deep green**  
>Hair: <strong>Short black, spiked  
><strong>Creator: <strong>?

XXX

**Name: **?**  
>Age:<br>Alias: **Frost Bite**  
>Power: <strong>Snow manipulation and creation and negative temperature fluxuation**  
>Eyes:<br>Hair:  
>Creator: <strong>?

XXX

**Name: **?**  
>Age:<br>Alias:  
>Power:<br>Eyes:  
>Hair:<br>Creator: **Keeprockin'inthefreeworld

XXX

**Name: **?**  
>Age:<br>Alias:  
>Power:<br>Eyes:  
>Hair:<br>Creator: **All Knowing 1

XXX

**Name: **?**  
>Age:<br>Alias:  
>Power:<br>Eyes:  
>Hair:<br>Creator: **?

XXX

**Name: **?**  
>Age:<br>Alias:  
>Power:<br>Eyes:  
>Hair:<br>Creator: **?


	5. Cannon Acolytes

**Can't forget the Acolytes... As small a team as they may be!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cannon Acolytes<strong>_

**Name: **Eric 'Magnus' Lencher**  
>Age: <strong>60+**  
>Alias: <strong>Magneto**  
>Powers: <strong>Metal Manipulation and Magnetism**  
>Hair: <strong>White**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

**Name: **Victor Creed**  
>Age: <strong>Unknown**  
>Alias: <strong>Sabertooth**  
>Powers: <strong>Healing, Feline Appearance, Strength**  
>Hair: <strong>Blond**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX


	6. OC Acolytes

**All OCs belong to their respective creators**

* * *

><p><em><strong>OC ACOLYTES<strong>_

**Name:** ?**  
>Age:<br>Alias:  
>Power:<br>Eyes:  
>Hair:<br>Creator: **famtisyfan1999

XXX

**Name: **?**  
>Age:<br>Alias:  
>Power:<br>Eyes:  
>Hair:<br>Creator: **X-27

XXX

**Name: **?**  
>Age:<br>Alias:  
>Power:<br>Eyes:  
>Hair:<br>Creator: **Dracarot

XXX

**Name: **?**  
>Age:<br>Alias:  
>Power:<br>Eyes:  
>Hair:<br>Creator: **?

XXX


	7. Cannon Hellions

**Here comes trouble...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cannon Hellions<strong>_

**Name: **Emma Frost**  
>Age: <strong>25**  
>Alias: <strong>White Queen**  
>Powers: <strong>Telepathy, Telekinesis, Organic Diamond Form**  
>Hair: <strong>Blond**  
>Eyes: <strong>Blue

XXX

**Name: **Sebastian Shaw**  
>Age: <strong>30s**  
>Alias: <strong>Black King**  
>Powers: <strong>Kenetic Energy Absorption**  
>Hair: <strong>Black**  
>Eyes: <strong>Blue

XXX

**Name: **Selene Gallio**  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Alias: <strong>Selene**  
>Powers: <strong>Life Absorption, Telepathy, Astal Projection, Telekenisis, animation of non-living objects**  
>Hair: <strong>Black**  
>Eyes: <strong>Dark Green

XXX

**Name: **Paige Guthrie**  
>Age: <strong>16**  
>Alias: <strong>Husk**  
>Powers: <strong>shedding ability, shell morph**  
>Hair: <strong>Blond**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

**Name: **Manuel de la Rocha**  
>Age: <strong>16**  
>Alias: <strong>Empath**  
>Powers: <strong>Empathy  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Dark Brown**  
>Eyes: <strong>Dark Brown

XXX

**Name: **Marie-Ange Colbert**  
>Age: <strong>14**  
>Alias: <strong>Tarrot**  
>Powers: <strong>precognitive, tarot-card animation  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Black**  
>Eyes: <strong>Green

XXX

**Name: **James Proudstar**  
>Age: <strong>18**  
>Alias: <strong>Warpath**  
>Powers: <strong>Superhuman abilities  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Black  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

**Name: **Angelica 'Angel' Jones**  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Alias: <strong>Firestar**  
>Powers: <strong>electromagnetic wave, microwave radiation manipulation, energy disruption, flight  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Red**  
>Eyes: <strong>Green

XXX

**Name: **Jonothon `Jono` Starsmore**  
>Age: <strong>18**  
>Alias: <strong>Chamber**  
>Powers: <strong>Psionic energy blasts, telepathy, solid sound constructs  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Drity Blond**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

**Name: **Monet St. Croix**  
>Age: <strong>16**  
>Alias: <strong>M**  
>Powers: <strong>Invulnerability, healing factor, enhanced abilities.  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Black**  
>Eyes: <strong>Chocolate Brown

XXX

**Name: **Julio `Ric` Richtor**  
>Age: <strong>18**  
>Alias: <strong>Rictor**  
>Powers: <strong>Seismic energy manipulation  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Brown**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX


	8. OC Hellions

**Looks like there's some new trouble in town...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Dorothea Hou**  
>Age: <strong>16**  
>Alias: <strong>Nymph**  
>Power: <strong>Transforms into a Naga**  
>Eyes: <strong>Grey-blue**  
>Hair: <strong>Dark grey**  
>Creator: <strong>Wisdom Jewel

XXX

**Name: **Ella Hughes**  
>Age: <strong>15**  
>Alias: <strong>Mimic**  
>Power: <strong>Imitation**  
>Eyes: <strong>Dark Brown**  
>Hair: <strong>Dark brown with purple streaks**  
>Creator: <strong>?

XXX

**Name: **Haruko 'Haru' Sutakomori**  
>Age:<strong> 17**  
>Alias: <strong>Aura**  
>Power: <strong>Control of the 5 elements**  
>Eyes: <strong>molten mixture (like hair)**  
>Hair: <strong>Molten mix of gold, chocolate and auburn**  
>Creator: <strong>?

XXX

**Name: **Indigo 'Indy' Black**  
>Age: <strong>17  
><strong>Alias:<strong> Shadow**  
>Power:<strong> Shadow Manipulation**  
>Eyes: <strong>Dark Blue**  
>Hair: <strong>Black with dark blue streaks**  
>Creator: <strong>fantisyfan1999

XXX

**Name: **Skylar 'Sky' Black**  
>Age: <strong>15**  
>Alias: <strong>Lightwing**  
>Power: <strong>Flight, Light Manipulation, wide-spread telepathy and healing**  
>Eyes: <strong>Bright Blue**  
>Hair: <strong>Black with dark blue streaks**  
>Creator: <strong>fantisyfan1999

XXX

**Name: **Vincent James**  
>Age: <strong>16**  
>Alias: <strong>Virus**  
>Power: <strong>Technopathy, Techno-possesion, Advanced mechanical ability. **  
>Eyes: <strong>Green**  
>Hair: <strong>chocolate brown**  
>Creator: <strong>?


	9. Cannon Solos

**Not everyone is up to allying themselves with just ONE team, so they work solo!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cannon Solo<strong>_

**Name: **Warren Worthington III**  
>Age: <strong>20**  
>Alias: <strong>Angel**  
>Powers: <strong>Flight**  
>Hair: <strong>Blond**  
>Eyes: <strong>Blue

XXX

**Name: **Tabitha Smith**  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Alias: <strong>Boom-Boom**  
>Powers: <strong>Energy Bombs**  
>Hair: <strong>Blond**  
>Eyes: <strong>Blue

XXX

**Name: **Unknown**  
>Age: <strong>18**  
>Alias: <strong>Forge**  
>Powers: <strong>Technopath, Super Mechanical Genius**  
>Hair: <strong>Black**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

**Name: **Evan Daniels**  
>Age: <strong>17**  
>Alias: <strong>Spyke**  
>Powers: <strong>Bone Manipulation**  
>Hair: <strong>Blond**  
>Eyes: <strong>Brown

XXX

**Name: **Danielle Moonstar**  
>Age: <strong>16**  
>Alias: <strong>Mirage**  
>Powers: <strong>Fear Projection  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Brown**  
>Eyes: <strong>Green

XXX

**Name: **Laura Kinney**  
>Age: <strong>16**  
>Alias: <strong>X-23**  
>Powers: <strong>Enhanced abilities, healing factor, retractable adimantium claws and spikes (feet)  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Brown**  
>Eyes: <strong>Green

XXX


	10. OC Solos

****All OCs belong to their respective owners.** **

* * *

><p><em><strong>OC SOLO<strong>_

**Name:** ?**  
>Age:<br>Alias:  
>Power:<br>Eyes:  
>Hair:<br>Creator: **Wisdom Jewel

XXX

**Name: **?**  
>Age:<br>Alias:  
>Power:<br>Eyes:  
>Hair:<br>Creator: **Wisdom Jewel

XXX

**Name: **?**  
>Age:<br>Alias:  
>Power:<br>Eyes:  
>Hair:<br>Creator: **Belfagor

XXX

**Name: **?**  
>Age:<br>Alias:  
>Power:<br>Eyes:  
>Hair:<br>Creator: **capricorn66

XXX

**Name:** ?**  
>Age:<br>Alias:  
>Power:<br>Eyes:  
>Hair:<br>Creator: **?

XXX

**Well, that's it! I'll keep the lists updated periodically =)**


End file.
